DirtyTORCHWOODdancin
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: Ok this isn't even dr who it's a torchwood fic :Kelly dreams that she is in the 1950's after a knock to the head has she watched dirty dancing too many times? Sorry I don't know why I got it in my crazy head but I did it was just a joke I had to write it


**Summary: My mind went mad officially this is just a bit of fun. I have to write it other wise my mind might explode. Yes torchwood goes dirty dancing. Do not ask because I do not know. .**

**Disclaimer: Yes I stole a few characters and lines. But hey don't sue me because it's crap. **

Rivers stood still looking at the man she had at gunpoint. Harkness stood next to her. She didn't see the man behind her come at her with a chair leg. Her head hit the floor long black hair tumbled over her face. Jack knelt down beside her and tried to nudge her.

"Kelly, Kelly." He said. It faded into her dream.

She sat in the car and looked out of the window she was in a deep daydream.

"Kelly, Kelly honey we're here." Her Dad said. She looked out of the car window again the surroundings were beautiful, people were on the campus doing aerobics and crocket. Rose stepped out first looking around she was angered as another girl had the same shoes as her.

"Total tragedy, Rose." Kelly said sarcastically.

"But out Kelly, who asked you, go back to your UFO sighting journals." She said.

"Rose, I want this to be a nice holiday come on America?" He said looking at them like it was a big thing.

Kelly had no idea she was dreaming from an unconscious state. She had some how dreamingly stepped into a family location in the 1950's.

The fat 'yank' as Kelly thought of him shook hands with her Father. He rambled on about how he saved his life or something she wasn't listening. A boy was ordered to take the bags out of the 'trunk' Kelly didn't like the boy being used like a slave she opened it up and helped him with one or two. He seemed a bit rough around the edges but nice enough.

"Hey, thanks do you want a job here? My names Carl." She shook his hand and smiled.

The day had been totally uneventful nothing had happened. Kelly and Rose sat down to dinner with the family. When they were introduced to one of the waiters by the 'yank' again. He obviously thought this boy 'Robby' was higher up the food chain than poor Carl who had helped with the bags. Robby seemed to have a little crush on Rose. It was always the way nobody ever looked at Kelly. She was just the frumpy younger sister she always had her head in a book.

It got later the family were all in the main hall dancing she looked around she couldn't believe her eyes there were two amazing people dancing obviously for the entertainment of the guests. She thought they were magnificent. She remembered the man she had seen him before as he was getting warned to keep his hands of the guests by the 'yank'. She remembered his name like it was fresh in her mind. 'Jack Harkness' it hung around her eyes like the buzzing sound of a bee. They were magnificent Kelly would have given anything to dance like that. She would have given her right arm although she wouldn't have been a very good dancer with just the one arm. She watched mesmerised. She thought the girl was so lucky she admired her.

The next morning she ran down to a stand with Rose. A wig trying on stand. She thought it was ridiculous but nether the less she was bored. So was Rose. She tried on a dark wig and saw Jack who she'd seen dancing the night before she ripped off the wig before he could see her. The woman stood there putting the wigs back in the box. It was the dancing woman. She had blonde hair and wore a red dress. She walked upto the woman.

"I saw you dancing last night you were amazing."

"Yeah well people have to learn to entertain when there Daddy doesn't always pay there way." She said smirking. She walked off. "What a cow, how dare she." Kelly thought. "She doesn't know anything about me, how dare she." She thought angered.

The second night at Kellermans was just as dull as the first. She decided to walk up the bridge that seemed very rickety over a river. Carl came running up behind her.

"Hey Kelly was it?"

"Yeah hi." She turned round and smiled she wasn't going to hang out with Rose all holiday.

"Look you shouldn't be up here Max would kill me." He said holding some watermelons.

"Oh ok sorry, I'll leave."

"No it's ok but you didn't see this." He said as she helped him with the watermelons. She stepped in a big door when tons of the staff were dancing. Not ordinary dancing. It wasn't even respectable she thought to herself.

"Wow, where did they learn to do that?" She asked Carl.

"Beats me" He said. Jack walked in. She remembered his name again with the girl he

was dancing with Earlier they were obviously a couple. She was so bitter though.

"They're amazing." She said looking at them.

"Yeah you'd think they were a couple" Carl said.

"What they aren't?" She asked.

"Not since we were kids." He said. This made Kelly smile. "That's my cousin Jack Harkness." He walked over she nearly died.

"What's she doing here?" Great he was just as bitter she thought.

"She came up here to help me carry a few things don't worry." He looked her up and down to judge her as Penny had earlier. He grabbed her hand he wanted her to dance. She couldn't do that she couldn't even do a simple waltz what they were doing was completely out of the question. The dance had finished thank god it wasn't very good. Her heart was racing in her chest she felt as if she was going to keel over. She didn't. She sat down next to Carl and wanted to go home. He walked her back making sure that none of the staff had seen them. She saw the 'Penny' girl by a bin crying her eyes out. She looked up at Carl to see if she could go and see what was up Jack was there too.

"What's up with her?" She asked.

"She's knocked up." Carl said sighing.

"Great Carl you idiot she'll go tell her Daddy and we'll all get fired." Jack said.

"No I won't" Kelly said looking offended.

"Oh get lost English." Penny said. Kelly stormed off she would have done anything to help but she wasn't getting any love from any of them. Carl went over and spoke to her he told her she needed $500 to get it aborted and she didn't have it.

The next day Kelly pulled a stash of money out of her sock money she'd saved that her Daddy had given her for things. She pulled out the $500 that she'd already had changed and ran towards the room were they all danced. They were all there. She ran over smiling. She could do something to help she could help. She thought.

"Here you go." She said placing it into Penny's hand.

"What's this?" She asked seeming a little offended.

"It's the money you needed." She said smiling.

"What really?" She said.

"Its yours" Kelly smiled.

"Penny you can't take it, I mean we can't go ahead with it anyway." Jack said.

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"The guy only has a window open for Wednesday night that's when they dance at the Shelldrake." Carl informed her

"Well can't someone fill in?" She asked.

"No it's not that easy in the real world." Jack said nastily.

"Well Kelly could fill in?" Carl asked.

That was it Carl had dropped her in it she found herself rehearsing for a dance she'd never even heard of. She realised Jack wasn't a patient person not in the slightest. She stepped on his foot short of 100 times. One move tickled her and she fell into fits of laughter. She started to get it. She practiced with Penny and Jack. She was getting it eventually. Some of the moves were pretty intimate bringing Jack and Kelly into a closer relationship that they were both too happily about.

With two days left, Kelly didn't know where to turn and he hadn't shown her something called 'the lift' she dreaded it nerves over threw her. One move was a bow that he showed her only she back bowed and little more than it should bending his back nearly down to the floor.

"What the hell you trying to kill me? This your idea of fun?" He shouted. She lost her temper she was doing this all to save his arse and he was being horrible to her.

"Yes actually it is, we have 2 days I'm not sure where to turn you haven't shown me the life and I'm doing it all to save your arse." She shouted. He laughed at her accent.

"Arse? You mean an ass?" He said laughing. She laughed too.

"No an ass is a donkey." She said laughing.

"Come on lets get out of here Rivers." He'd developed a habit of calling her that now.

He'd locked his keys in his car and pulled a bollard out of the ground and smashed the car window. Kelly looked shock.

"Jack, you're crazy." He laughed. He drove upto what looked like an empty field surrounded by water. He sat on a log just above the water. He could've fallen in anytime.

"So where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked sat on the opposite side of the log.

"I don't know my Mom's boyfriend was a dance instructor he taught me everything I know and how to teach dancing." He said pulling her up.

"Jack you can get lost I am not going to dance on her with you."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we'll fall in." Sure enough they did. This is where he showed her the 'lift'.

"See it's always easier to practise in water." He said holding her up. She screamed and fell face first in and they both laughed.

It was the night of the dance she was so nervous she couldn't keep any food down before hand she'd been practising all day she thought she knew most of the dance but she was still panicking.

The lights came up they were introduced the music started and her feet started to move. She didn't realise before but all the days of preparation and close contact all the days she'd had dancing with him she never realised how beautiful his eyes were. This made her loose her footing and she couldn't do the lift.

She got in Jack's car and started to get changed she realised he was looking a little. She couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe I missed the lift." She said.

"No you did good, you were brilliant up there." He said. They got back to Kellermans when Carl was waiting at the car for them he pulled them out and ran over to Penny's room she sat clutching her stomach in pain. The $500 doctor didn't seem to be a doctor. Kelly ran out and ran as hard as she could to her cabin. She ran into her Dads room holding his medical bag.

"Daddy come quick I need your help?" She ran out with him. She ran to Penny's room. He helped she knew he would. The only trouble was Jack took responsibility for her. It wasn't his fault. It was Robby's that slime ball that had moved onto her sister. He had become Kelly's dad's new golden boy. He wouldn't have believed it anyway.

She couldn't bear going home after her Dad had shouted at her. She went straight to Jacks room to apologise but found she did more than that.

The next morning Penny was feeling a lot better. She had realised what had happened the night previous though. Kelly could hear her warning Jack.

Night had fallen and Kelly and Jack were messing about dancing and she was mimicking Jack when he was teaching her how to dance. They kissed when the door handle open and they didn't notice it, it was Robby.

"Oops Jack, looks like you won't be doing the last dance this year." He said smirking. Jack ran after him and hit him in the face. He just made things worse. He knew he was going to tell Max and he'd be out of a job by the next day.

Jack waited in his room knowing that he would be getting it any minute he did. There was a loud knock at his door it was Max. He handed him his P45 and he packed up and left. He kissed Kelly goodbye and said he'd see her again if it was the last thing he ever did. She cried that was it the only man she ever loved out of her life for good.

It was her last night she sat watching some corny show people had put on. Kelly's dad walked upto Robby to give him a cheque to go to college with so he could complete his doctorate when he said something wrong.

"I also want to thank you for your help with the Penny situation; I was silly enough to get the little tramp knocked up." He said smiling. He ripped the cheque from his slimy hands and sat back down. He was in a worse mood now. Kelly sat in the corner with a white elegant dress on she had no idea why she had dressed up but she had. She looked beautiful. Jack came upto the table and smiled. Kelly beamed. Her smile was large she thought he'd left.

"Nobody puts Rivers in the corner." He said. Pulling her hand up. He handed Carl some music. He waited. Jack ran up on stage.

"Hello, my name is Jack Harkness, and this year I was told not to do the last dance but I'm going to do it anyway, with someone very special to me." The music started and her feet moved so did his she was so happy. The dance this time was perfect. She kissed him midway and carried on. It was perfect. He whispered something half way through. "Kelly, I love you," This made the dance stronger and they didn't stop. They made there way down the steps and the dance got better. He nodded at her to do the life and she did it. She ran up and went flying it was successful.

Rivers awoke in a white room with white covers Harkness sat at the end of her bed.

"Wow you're awake." He said.

"Jack you weren't fired?" She asked delusional.

"What?"

"We did it we did the lift." He sighed and realised she'd been dreaming.

"Rivers can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"What?"

"How many times have you seen dirty dancing?" She sighed realising it was dream and she'd been knocked to the head and was in hospital.

"Oh god." She said.

"Yeah." He smiled. He went to go get a nurse.

"Oh Jack?"

"What?" She sat up he came closer and she kissed him hard.

"Thank you." She fell back to sleep.

"Jesus Rivers that must've been some knock to the head." He said smiling.


End file.
